Furry Little Problem
by Loves-To-Write-Ready-To-Listen
Summary: Remus Lupin, one of the maruaders, and our favourtie werewolf, is going to Hogwarts! And he can't believe it! But he can't wait to get there. Actually follows HBP but has many flashbacks! Remus's PoV.


A/N: I didn't like the 6th HP book, but I did like the part when Harry and Remus were talking about him being a werewolf, this is an idea from that part of the book that has evolved into a story. Enjoy! Anything in italics is a flash back.

**My Furry Little Problem **

Lupin's PoV

"But you are normal!" said Harry fiercely." you've just got a- a problem-"

I burst out laughing.

Thinking carefully I replied, "Sometimes you remind me a lot of James. He called it my 'furry little problem' in company. Many people were under the impression I owned a badly behaved rabbit."

A few days later

Here I am dwelling on thoughts. About my furry little problem. As I think it over, it's not exactly a very little problem. In fact it's an amazingly huge problem, though I must admit it's very furry. Painful too.

Seeing as I'm living with my own kind, werewolves yes, and I get a lot of thinking time. Though my robes get shabbier and my hair gets greyer, turning into a werewolf is no easier.

I almost wish I had Severus to make me the Wolfsbane Potion for me. But I am glad to be rid of his teasing. As I had recently said to Harry, I neither like nor dislike Severus. As for him letting my furry little problem escape, well I'm not worried about that.

I sigh, the full moon approaches, but this time I will be with the other werewolves. I smiled sadly to myself, how I wish I could go back to being a carefree teenager, how I wish Padfoot, and Prongs, would be by my side planning our next adventure. Discovering new passageways. But the past cannot be undone and Sirius and James are gone.

Thinking, my thoughts turn to memories. Memories, horrible memories, and joyful ones, but all one's I will never forget.

_I was a very small child, sitting outside looking up at the stars a favourite pastime of mine; I was no more than five. It was a full moon. Suddenly I heard a howl. _

_I did not think too much of this. There were always animals howling and fighting in the forest near my house. I lived in a very deserted area so howling was common._

_I stood up suddenly. The hair on the back of my neck was prickling. I turned around quickly coming face to face with a very furry wolfish creature. I knew at once it was a werewolf. I knew I should run but I was frozen._

_As if it were slow motion the werewolf's teeth were upon my chest biting through flesh and cloth. I screamed and crumpled to the ground._

My parents found me outside after worrying about me when I didn't come when they called me in. I was sent immediately into St. Mungo's. They didn't think I would pull through. maybe it would have been better if I hadn't. Sirius would have scolded me for those thoughts.

Even so, I knew now I couldn't go to Hogwarts with the other kids. I wasn't safe; I couldn't be trusted to be near the other kids. What if I attacked them?

Sadly I watched the kids in the nearby wizarding village go off to school one by one. Finally I turned eleven, I should have been joyful but I wasn't. I knew I couldn't get a letter to come to Hogwarts. So you can imagine how surprised I was when I saw an elegant looking tawny owl approaching my house.

_It was just after a full moon, and a particularly painful transformation. I was feeling weak and so I had sat my self in front of the sunshiny window in the kitchen. I had turned eleven in May, and I knew this summer my letter would come. I didn't know that the letters were being sent that day. I hadn't associated with anyone since the incident. _

_I gazed out the window longingly when I saw a shape approach; my parents were out, no doubt looking for a cure. But the owl couldn't be for me._

_I was shocked when the owl landed in front of me, leg out; the letter attached was addressed to; _

**Remus Lupin  
Kitchen Table  
7 Forest Street**

_I shakily took the letter and opened it. It said I was a wizard and then it said that I was to come to Hogwarts on the First of September by the train! Behind that was a list of spell books and behind that there was a note that read:_

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lupin_

_I, Professor Albus Dubledore, have carefully considered letting Remus into Hogwarts with his condition. I am sure that if we take the necessary precautions, on the night of the full moon, than no harm can come to him or the other students. _

_I look forward to seeing him on the train this September._

_All the best,_

_Professor A.P.W.B. Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Just then my mother opened the door. "Remus, honey," she called, "We're back!"_

_I ran to the door to show her my letter and shouted excitedly, "Mum! Mum! I'm going to Hogwarts! Look at my letter!"_

"_Don't be silly Remus!" my dad chided, "You know you can't go,"_

"_But look!" I protested showing him the letter, a huge grin on my face. It was the happiest day of my life._

It was a joyful time, but suddenly I began to worry about my studies and my friends. I had never had any friends in my life. Being a werewolf, I preferred not too.

Faster, and faster the days flew by, until finally, September First arrived. My parents had spoken with Dumbledore, a week prior to my leave, and they said that everything could be taken care of. I was very glad, at least now I knew I could learn how to do spells, and oh how I loved my spell books.

I will never forget my first train ride, the day I met, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and of course, Lily Evans.

My parents had left, my trunk was on the train, and I had found an empty compartment way at the back, I sat down and opened my trunk.

_Pulling out Beginners Guide To Transfiguration I began to read. This book told me how I could transfigure matches into needles, and how as I got older and the lessons got more complicated I would learn how to turn furniture into animals, and vice versa._

_Suddenly the compartment door slid open just as the train was starting to move. "Hey, can I sit here?" A guy with messy black hair asked._

"_Sure," I replied going back to my book._

"_OI! SIRIUS! PETER! I FOUND A SPOT FOR US TO SIT!" He called back into the other compartment._

_Suddenly this boy was joined by two others, one, tall and handsome with silky black hair, and the other short, and rather chubby, with thin blonde hair and watery blue eyes._

"_Finally James!" the black haired boy said plopping himself down across form me, "It took you forever to find a compartment mate!"_

"_It did not!" the messy haired boy, I guessed was James, replied, "It didn't take me long at all Sirius! Right peter?" he asked turning to the blonde boy._

_The blonde boy looked from James to Sirius, clearly not wanting to disagree with either of them._

"_Well, um, James, it did, sort of take you a long time…" Peter mumbled._

"_HA!" Sirius said triumphantly_

_James looked crest fallen._

"_But it didn't take you forever!" the Peter boy said to James._

"_HA!" James slouch straightened and a grin appeared on his face._

_I rolled my eyes. They all sat down around the compartment, there was a very awkward silence and then the guy named James slapped himself on the forehead. _

"_Oh yeah!" he said, "I'm James Potter." _

"_Sirius Black" the black haired one, ironically, said._

"_Peter Pettigrew" said the small, watery-eyed boy quietly._

"_Remus Lupin." I replied. "Is it your first year here too?"_

"_Yeah," they all replied._

"_I can't wait to start playing some pranks!" said James evilly._

"_My pranks will be better than yours!" Sirius boasted._

_Suddenly a girl with waist length red hair and emerald eyes came into the compartment._

"_I don't think you should be pranking anyone!" she said, "It's an honour to go to Hogwarts, and you'll get in trouble!"_

"_So what?" James said bluntly._

"_You don't want a detention do you?" the girl asked._

"_Who cares? It's only a detention!" Sirius replied._

_I spoke up, "Just as long as you don't involve me with the pranks I don't care what you to do, I however don't want a detention."_

_As if the girl had noticed me for the first time she came and sat beside me. "Lily Evans, I'm muggle-born! Oh what are you reading? Is that one of our books? I can't wait to start lessons."_

"_Remus Lupin," I replied, "I can't wait either,"_

"_Evans! James Potter! Do you know what house you'll be in?" James asked._

_Lily looked coldly at him, "No, Potter I don't."_

It's hard to imagine those two actually getting together. Especially at that age, it's amazing that they ended up getting married and having a baby boy. Amazing, but not impossible.

I couldn't wait to start at Hogwarts, and once I did, I loved it there. But I must stop talking, I am supposed to be spying, I think Greyback might be visiting tonight. I understand that he is now biting children at anytime. I shudder to think of all those poor children.

End

A/N: Looky! A HP story! Amazing! It will mostly focus on the Marauders time at Hogwarts, and it will be Lily/James. R&R please!


End file.
